totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Uwaga ! Jaskinia !
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 7 Chris : 'Witajcie .byliście zmartwieni co . Nie mogliście się doczekać kolejnego odcinka . A ostatnio : Owen staranował wszystkich uczestników , doprowadzając ich do gniewu i radości . A drużyna Misiaczek Cody znowu przegrała i pożegnała się z Blake. Kurczę ostry chłopak. A co teraz się wydarzy . Oglądajcie Wawanakwa Totalnej porażki . '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka Drużyny Obozowiczów : '''Heather : Muszę przyznać , całkiem nieźle ci poszło Bobbie . Bobbie : Ta chyba zara umrę , nie czuje mojego ciała . Brigette : Może coś znajdę i ci pomogę . Justin : Dajcie spokój on potrzebuje odpoczynku. Jak ja dla piękna . Noah : Taki narcyz to przesada . Cortney : A w ogóle kto wyleciał ? Owen : Wydaje mi się ,że Blake , ale nie pamiętam. Hmm papka z wczoraj . Noah : Czasami dziwi się nad tym co widzę . Gwen : Dobra ja idę z Brigette , nie chcę tu z wami siedzieć . Heather : Jak ja mogę żyć z takimi ludźmi. Cortney : Nie przeżywaj i tak jest dobrze. Owen :' Trochę tęsknie za Izzy.' Noah : To pogadaj ze świruską. Owen : '''Trochę jest świrnięta ale chcę odzyskać u niej szansę. '''Bobbie : '''Zawsze masz szansę ,że nie pamięta o tym już. Chatka Drużyny Misiaczek Cody '''Duncan : Wydaje mi się ,że powinniśmy coś zrobić, tyle razy przegrać ! Cody : '''Niestety masz rację , raz chociaż moglibyśmy wygrać. '''Katie : '''przykro nam trochę jest. '''Sadie : Wiem ,że to przeze mnie. Sierra : 'Nie nadaję się jako kapitan. '''DJ : '''Dość ludzie ! Weźcie się w garść . mam na sobie klątwę , ale możemy wygrać . Musimy się postarać i nam wyjdzie . Kto jest ze mną . '''Sierra ': jestem pod wrażeniem. To jak Dziewczyny , Cody wchodzicie w to . '''Cody : '''Tak musze cos sobie udowodnić , nie mogę być taki zły. '''Sierra : Oh Cody ja ci pomogę. Cody ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : 'Skąd ona ma mój aparat na zęby !? '''Duncan : '''Ta dowalimy im tym razem. '''Katie : ' Skoro wszyscy wchodzą w to my tez prawda . '''Sadie : Dobrze mówisz , nie poddamy się jak wtedy na plaży. Katie ''': Pamiętam to i było genialnie. '''Sierra : Dobra idziemy , tym razem się nam uda. Reszta drużyny : Wygramy !!!!!! Duncan ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Przyznaję , DJ nieźle się sprawia . DJ ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Chyba dobrze mi poszło , zmotywowałem drużynę i może wygramy. Chatka Drużyny Cierniaków. Leshawna : Jak to możliwe , nikt z nas nie wygrał ani razu. Nikki : Nie ma co się martwić , przynajmniej nie wyrzuciliśmy dużo osób. Beth : Tak ale musimy coś zrobić. Alejandro : Macie rację , coś należy z tym zrobić i ja wam pomogę . Harold : Ty jakoś się nie starasz. Alejandro : '''Twoje wysiłki jako kapitana i tak na nic się nie zdają . '''Trent : Ma trochę racji . Izzy : 'Patrzcie co oni robią , o karaluch , Hahaha ... '''Beth ': Zabierz go … '''Leshawna : Laska to tylko karaluch , bez przesady. Nikki : Ale paskudnie wygląda. Izzy : '''Chrupki Hmmm '''Alejandro : Ona naprawdę zjadła karalucha. Trent ''': Izzy dobrze się czujesz ? '''Izzy : Poza tym ,że był bez smaku to nieźle. Harold : Ale odlot . Beth ( Pokój zwierzeń ) ''': O Rany jak ona mogła to zrobić. Ja zara puszczę *błeeeeeee '''Leshawna ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Ta laska nie ma żadnych ograniczeń czy coś ! Plac główny Chris : Witajcie obozowicze. Miło was znowu widzieć. Alejandro : Ciebie tez miło zobaczyć. Gwen : Dobra a może powiesz nam już co musimy dzisiaj robić ? Chris : Nie popędzaj tak. Noah : A co przyszedł czas byś się opalał w cieniu. Heather ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Opalać się na cieniu , jakie to banalne . Sam się kompromitujesz Noah. '''Chris : Dobra dzisiejsze wyzwanie to wycieczka przez góry. Cortney : W końcu coś normalnego. Chris : Może dasz dokończyć. Dzięki. A więc jak powiedziałem , że przejdziecie na wycieczkę górska chodziło mi na myśli pod nią , tak jaskinie. Heather : Ty żartujesz ! Cody : Przecież my tam możemy umrzeć , zranić. Sierra : '''Ja zawsze będę obok ciebie. '''Chris : Otóż tak , Drużyny macie tutaj plecak. W plecaku są narzędzia niezbędne do przeżycia mrocznych ciemnościach jaskini. Będziecie szli tunelami aż dojdziecie do centralnej groty. Tam Weźmiecie nasz słodki kryształ z cukru , Potem musicie z nim wrócić. Kapitanowie dostają krótkofalówki do poru miewania się ze mną. Jasne wszystko ? DJ : Czy tam nie ma nietoperzy? Noah : Nie mogę zejść w dół bo mam klaustrofobie. Gwen : Ja też. Chris : Skoro nie ma pytań to w drogę. Przed Jaskinią Sierra : '''Dobra wchodzimy razem tylko się nie rozdzielać. '''Katie : Ale tu mokro i paskudnie. Sadie : Ta nie do wytrzymania. Duncan ''': Całkiem dobrze i znoście . niezła kryjówka. '''Harold : Widząc po tej jaskini ma bardzo duży zasięg i rozciąga się na dość dużym terenie. Trochę nam to zajmie. Izzy : W drogę Izzy lubi wyzwania. Beth : Czekaj na nas. Nikki : Izzy nie rozdzielajmy się. Leshawna : '''Chyba dam rade , oby. '''Alejandro : Ja zara dojdę do was. Muszę coś zrobić. Trent : Tylko nie za długo. Trent ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Nie wiem co on kombinuje ale warto trzymać na niego oko. O tak .. '''Justin : Dobra to jest ta jaskinia. Brigette : No to musimy wchodzić. Cortney : Za mną byłam kiedyś przewodniczką po jaskiniach. Heather : Może powiesz kim ty nie byłaś. Bobbie : Nie kłóćcie się , patrzcie. Noah : Tak to jest lina . Owen : Wygląda na dobrą . Bobbie ''': Rany , możemy ja wykorzystać . '''Cortney : Tak jak trasę , jesteś naprawdę dobry. Heather : Tak aż za . i TT się jeszcze z nim zgadzasz. Nie kłócisz się. Gwen : Możemy już iść reszta poszła. W Jaskini Harold ; Zgodnie z tym planem powinnyśmy iść tym szlakiem. Beth : Uważaj Harold. LeShawna : '''Nic wam nie jest. '''Nikki : Nawet niezła przełęcz. Harold : Było by po mnie , dzięki Beth . Izzy : Juhuuu Juhuuu Juhuuu Ale Echo . Fajnie . DJ : Jak my tam przejdziemy ? Leshawna : Zaraz mamy linę , mamy skały , można zawiesić linę i dostać się do groty po drugiej stronie.. Izzy : Tak super pomysł ja chętnie pojadę , Lihiii. Nikki : Ona jest taka zawsze ? Harold : Nie zmieniła się. Tunel pod przełęczą Gwen : Fajna jest ta jaskinia , niezły klimat. Heather : 'Tak Gwen , możesz tu zostać jak ci to pasuje. '''Brigette ': Ja jestem trochę przerażona tą sytuacją. '''Owen : Co to jest to białe ? Noah : Spójrz w górę. Heather ; O rany nie krzyczcie ! Brigette ; Spokojnie. Justin : AAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! Nietoperze zabierzcie je !!!!! Heather , Gwen , Brigette , Noah : Wiejmy !!! Heather ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Jeśli przegramy to wyzwanie , to pożegnaj się z grą Justin. A w ogóle gdzie jest Cortney i Bobbie ?! Pewnie coś knują , ale i tak dowiem się co to jest. Noah ( Pokój zwierzeń ) ; Rany koleś mógłby się opanować , ale przeponę to ma niezłą. Owen ( Pokój zwierzeń ) ''': Ja nawet tak nie dam rady pisnąć. Ale zrobił to tak niezwykle , a jak było mu ładnie . Nie ! Co ja mówię ! '''Dj ; '''Słyszycie to , ja lepiej zostanę. '''Duncan : Daj spokój , pyzatym jesteśmy blisko. Cody : Może DJ ma rację możemy zostać. Sierra : Nie martw się ja zabiję tych krwiopijców. Katie : Fuj trochę tu paskudnie. Duncan : Nie marudźcie to tylko ciemna jaskinia pokryta mchem. Gorsze miejsca się widziało. Cody : Bo ty w nich byłeś. Duncan : Prosisz się strasznie o łomot. Sierra : Jeśli go tkniesz to obiecuję , przyczepię się do ciebie na całe życie. Ponownie Przed Jaskinią . Alejandro : Tak miło was spotkać. Nieźle ich wykiwaliście , choć przyznam ,że będziecie mieć przez nich kłopoty. Cortney : To nie problem , a my musimy zaplanować to co pragniemy. Alejandro : W rzeczy samej Heather i Duncan zapłacą za to co nam zrobili. Bobbie : Bardzo mi się to podoba , dlatego najlepiej byłoby gdybyście raz przegrali , dla równowagi . A wtedy Ja namówię , kilku członków do głosowania na Heather . A potem Duncan. Cortney : Genialny plan. Nasza trójka będzie niezwyciężona. Alejandro : '''Ustalone , To będzie owocna przyjaźń. '''Bobbie i Cortney : Właśnie ! Bobbie ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Jacy naiwniacy , oni myślą że ja im nie popuszczę . będę się cieszył jak oboje odpadną . W grocie : Harold ; Gotowe Izzy leć. Izzy ''': Arriwa '''Beth : Izzy , jak tam jesteś weź tą kulkę i wracaj do nas. Izzy : Haha , Niezłe kolorki. Duncan : Izzy co ty tu robisz ? Izzy ''': Ulatniam się . '''Sierra ; Czy to była Izzy ? Cody : Musimy się pospieszyć , z wygraną . Katie : A gdzie drużyna Obozowiczów ? Sadie : '''Właściwe. '''Duncan : Czeka na nich mała niespodzianka. Gwen : Tak jak myślałam. Sierra : Co ty tutaj robisz !? Cody : Nie poszłaś za nimi , nieźle. Tunel do wyjścia , gdzie jest przepaść. Heather : Wie ktoś gdzie idziemy . no i gdzie reszta drużyny ! No i Gwen. Brigette : Coś tam przed nami jest ! Owen : Czuję jedzenie ! Noah : '''Owen nie . '''Owen ; Nie jadłem nic od 3 godzin , z drogi.. Noah : AAA !! Heather : Za co ! Chris ''': Żyjecie '''Owen : '''Jedzenie . '''Heather : Oww , zejdzie ze mnie . Gdzie my jesteśmy. Chris : Właśnie , jedna osoba z waszej drużyny jeszcze jest w grze , no a wy wypadliście. Heather : Nie , a chciałam znowu wygrać. Brigette ; Miejmy nadzieję ,że Gwen da sobie radę. Droga powrotna Harold : Szybko musimy wyjść. Beth : Izzy uważaj. Izzy ; Haha . LeShawna : Łapcie to. Beth : Mam . Trent ; Całkiem nieżle ale musimy się spieszyć. Duncan : '''Dalej ludzie. '''Katie i Sadie : Nie damy rady. Cody : Ja nie narzekam. Sierra : Cody pędzimy jak się da. Gwen : Nie mój kryształ . Cody : Uwaga , jaskinia się zawala !!! Ponownie Plac główny . Chris : Czas zobaczyć w jakim stanie przynieśliście kryształ. Harold ; To nasz kryształ. Chris : Hmm , prawie bez skazy , udało wam się i wygrywacie dzisiejszy odcinek. Trent , Alejandro , Beth : Hura aa !! Nikki ; zaraz , gdzie ty w ogóle byłeś !? Leshawna : Właśnie. Alejandro : Przecież byłem z wami , cały czas. Beth : Pewnie , kłamco. Chris : '''Dobra Sierra , pokazuj kryształ. '''Sierra ; Proszę Chris : Co to ma być ? DJ : Tylko tyle zostało nam z kryształu. Chris ; Dobra , a wy . Gwen : '''Wiesz po drodze zgubiłam kryształ , ale musiała. '''Heather : Pewnie wszystko przez ciebie . Chris : '''No i jasne . Drużyna Misiaczek Cody jest bezpieczna a na eliminacjach widzę Drużynę Obozowiczów. Eliminacje '''Chris ; Głosy zostały oddane , a wy po raz pierwszy na eliminacjach. Takie błazny a niby dobrzy . No ale Odznaki dostają :Brigette , Cortney Cortney : Tak. Chris : Owen , Noah, Heather. Bobbie byłeś kapitanem drużyny a nie byłeś w stanie poradzić sobie z wyzwaniem. Justin Gościu , twój krzyk to jakiś obciach. Gwen Zgubiłaś kryształ i zawaliłaś to wyzwanie. Gwen : Dobra ja już pójdę do łodzi. Chris : Czekaj , nie tak szybko , zostajesz , tak samo jak Bobbie. Justin : Ja wylatuje , ja największe objawienie tego show. Chris : Najlepszy ciągle jest , i ty mu nie dorównasz. Chcecie zobaczyć , co Izzy zrobi w tym programie. Czy Cody pobije się z Duncanem. Czy Heather odkryje sekret . Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku. Au . trzymaj ta kamerę głąbie . Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki